The Total Drama Island BrantSteele Experience
by 444timothy
Summary: A novelisation of the first Total Drama season using random cartoon characters from your suggestions and my personal choices. All under the mercy of a popular simulator on the Internet.
1. Intro 1

Hello guys, this is Timothy and I'm back ready to do another Fanfiction, this time based on Total Drama Island.

For this FanFiction to work, I'm going to need **11** characters from any sort of medium (cartoons, movies, anime etc.) although I do prefer them to come from cartoons. I'm also going to limit it to one character per person. The other eleven will be chosen by me. And they are:

Benson from Regular Show

Cinder Fall from RWBY

Finn from Adventure Time

Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls

Max from Camp Camp

Nate/Keita from Yo-Kai Watch

Sandy Cheeks from SpongeBob Squarepants

Star Butterfly from Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil

Tails from Sonic X

Yellow Guy from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared

Now some of you reading may be thinking how this will be different from all the other Total Drama fanfictions we see nowadays. Well, let me tell you why.

There's this great website called BrantSteele that allows users to simulate games like Survivor, Big Brother and most notably, The Hunger Games. I'm sure most of you had at least some entertainment from the simulated Hunger Games.

Recently they added a Total Drama Island simulator so I thought to myself to write an entire Fanfiction based on the simulation. This means while I have some sort of creative freedom on how I write the situation and characters, the elimination order would already be sealed from Day 1. This can also mean I can set-up villain plot-lines as well as romantic subplots.

One problem I had when writing Big Brother Cuddlefest was basing it on recent events and not having a long-term plan. I can assure everyone that this won't be the case.

One last thing: This fanfiction will have an early Survivor/Total Drama feel to it meaning that while there may be one or two alliances of two/three people, strategizing will only be a minor part of voting out fellow campers. In fact, just like most of the Total Drama Island eliminations, it would be based on what they did that got them eliminated rather than because of a dominating alliance. Although, there will exceptions along the way.


	2. Intro 2

Okay, after reading all your reviews, I have determined the final roster. And they are:

 **SCREAMING GOPHERS (MY PICKS)**

Benson from Regular Show

Cinder Fall from RWBY

Finn from Adventure Time

Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls

Max from Camp Camp

Nate/Keita from Yo-Kai Watch

Sandy Cheeks from SpongeBob Squarepants

Star Butterfly from Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil

Tails from Sonic X

Yellow Guy from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared

 **KILLER BASS (YOUR PICKS)**

Cammy from Street Fighter

Dib from Invader Zim

Grizzly from We Bare Bears

Jack Atlas from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D

Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe

Lola from The Loud House

Luke Cage from Ultimate Spider-Man

Marinette from Miraculous Ladybug

Mordecai from Regular Show

Peridot from Steven Universe

Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls

Now, while I may have made final selections, I did say it was going to be different from other Total Drama fanfiction (details in the first chapter), so here's how I'll write the story.

The first part I'm going to do is simulate the Total Drama Island format using all the characters. Once I got screenshots of everything and I know the elimination order of this FanFiction, I'm going to start planning on some character arcs (as in who will play an antagonist role and who will play a protagonist role, etc.) as well as knowing how much research I have to do on some characters that I have unfamiliar with.

After all that, I will start working on a Story Outline/Episode and then will start writing the chapters.

As a result, the first actual chapter won't suddenly appear tomorrow or within the next few days. I'm not going to rush this and I want to flesh out the characters without making it seemed half-assed.

So, thanks for the suggestions and hope RNG is on your side. I want to make this one of the most well-written Total Drama Fanfics on this site so having a plan will help.

The next chapter will be the beginning of the Fanfic. So don't worry.


	3. Not So Happy Campers (The First Half)

It was a beautiful day somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario – the shoreline of Wawanakwa gleaming in the distance of the long camera shot. As the picture gradually zooms in, it becomes apparent that it was focusing all of its attention on the host; a Caucasian male dressed in blue overalls, smiling and grinning widely at the camera.

"Hello viewers!" he introduced, smiling with enthusiasm, "We're coming at you live from Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!"

The camera zoomed back a bit, showing more of the scenery behind him, "I'm your host, Chris McLean, and we're dropping season number one of the hottest new reality show on television right now!"

Chris paused for a moment as another camera followed him walking down a dock, "Here's the deal. 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers!"

The camera zoomed in right into Chris's face, drowning out all the scenery from the screen, "Every two days, one team will either win a reward," a dusty, grey yacht pulls up to the dock, next to Chris, "Or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat, and leave Total Drama for good!"

In another cutaway, Chris is shown on a grassy area, surrounded by eleven tree stumps, "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies, where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow," Chris grabbed a marshmallow from a nearby pile and ate it, while grinning, "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune which (let's face it), they'll probably blow in a week."

The reality-television host points his index finger upwards, "To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp."

Chris walked towards the edge of the dock, flexing his muscles mockingly, "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here! On...

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **ISLAND**

*cue theme song*

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

 _You guys are on my mind._

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

 _I wanna be famous._

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

 _I'll get there one day._

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

*end theme song*s

The camera faded back into Chris McLean's position at the docks, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island! All right, it's time to meet our first eleven campers! We told these eleven they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so if they seem a little PO'd, that's probably why."

A boat soon arrived, dropping off a young boy, wearing a red shirt with a small white star printed on the front of it. On his left arm, was a slightly oversized watch attached to his wrist.

"Keita!" exclaimed Chris, "What's up?"

"It's Nate," The boy corrected as he walked towards the host, "I'm great I guess," Nate responded, "Sorry, my mum always insisted to use my real name, instead of Nathan, or Nate for short."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll just call you Nate," Chris shrugged, making a mental note for himself, "Just go stand over there."

Another boat sped past, as another camper descended towards the dock, but did so more elegantly and calmly. A blue woman emerged, as the boat sped away again.

"Lapis Lazuli! It's nice to finally meet you!" Chris greeted, "Welcome!"

"Thank you, but where is this hotel I'm meant to be seeing?" Lapis asked, confused, "And how did Steven convince me to be in this."

"I'm more worried about my producers letting you do this judging by your application," Chris mused, "But moving on..."

On cue, the next boat appeared, unloading the next person off the dock; another young boy, this time with black hair.

"Hey Dib! It's good to see you!" Chris said, "Why don't you join the others?"

"Why is one of them an alien?"

"What are you talking about Dib?" Chris McLean asked, obliviously.

"Can't you see?" Dib yelled, "That woman has blue skin! That is not human."

"So? Your point?"

Before Dib could protest, another speeding boat went pass, dropping off a large brown grizzly bear onto the docks, frightening Nate and Dib.

"Seriously man!?" Nate complained, "We're all gonna die if we'r-"

"Don't worry guys," the bear responded, to the shock of the campers, "I'm here to get Internet Famous!"

"This is television Grizzly," Chris reminded, "Not the Internet."

"Drat," he said, defeated, "No-one watches television anymore."

"Moving forward, our next contestant is a man who is allegedly one of the strongest people in the entire world. Introducing Luke Cage!"

The tall, brown-skinned man stepped off the boat, shirtless, his abs clearly visible. He looked intimidating at first glance before putting his grey shirt that he held in his hands, back on

"Nice to see you too Chris," He smiled at the host, "But I'm confused. You sure this is the right place?"

"Yo dawg, this is it, Camp Wananakwa!" Chris said with enthusiasm. Luke Cage was not impressed.

"There's no five-star resort is there?" the camper deadpanned, clearly annoyed.

Chris nodded in response, 'That's correct! But on the bright side, I'll be staying in my own five-star crib far away from here!"

Luke started to crack his knuckles before he got soaked wet by the next boat soaring through.

"Next," Chris told the audience with liveliness, after Luke walked over to the others "Is Mabel and Max!"

On the next boat, were two kids, who were around the age of 10 to 15. The first kid was a girl, wearing a pink thick sweater of a shooting star leaving behind a rainbow trail. From her expression and the way she shone her enthusiastic smile through her braces, it was clear to everyone watching that she was enjoyed the ride here. The other camper was a short-tempered boy that clashed against the personality of the girl beside her. He wore a yellow shirt underneath a cerulean blue hoodie, his arms crossed to indicate that he didn't want to be here.

"Hey," Mabel gasped, "We made it!"

"Thank fucking god," Max declared sarcastically, "At the very least, I should be happy this isn't Camp Campbell."

"You're absolutely right Max," Chris McLean said with a cruel grin, "This is Camp Wananakwa!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Kid, you're on Live television," the host warned, unexpectedly in a serious tone, signalling to his producers to censor some of Max's words in the future, "Ya might want to avoid using the F bomb. This isn't a T-rated show y'know."

"[BLEEP] you!"

"C'mon Max, at least we have each other!" Mabel warmly smiled, trying to lighten Max's mood only for it to have the unintended effect.

"Arghh!" Max screamed in frustration, "Get me off this god-forsaken place!"

Choosing to ignore the boy, Chris set his sights on the next person or as some would call a pony. Chris and the others could see from the distance, a slick and shiny jet boat, crashing near the edge of the island, sending a small orange Pegasus into the other camper's luggage.

"Sick wipeout Scootaloo!" Chris complimented, "Welcome to the island!"

Scootaloo stuck one of her hooves out of the pile, indicating she was okay, even though Chris didn't seem like he cared.

The ninth camper arrived briefly after Scootaloo sorted herself out of the luggage with help from Luke.

"Here comes contestant Number 9!" Chris exclaimed. Sure enough, the next camper walked off the boat onto the dock. To the shock of Lapis, a green-coloured woman walked out. She had lime-green skin with a diamond-shaped haircut on the top of her head, all complete with a big yet a small lingering of a mischievous smile.

"This is Peridot, another crystal gem who wants to save the world."

"Let me correct you there Chris," Lapis spoke up, "I am not part of that little club."

"Even though you look eerily similar?" Nate questioned.

"It's a long story."

Dib remained unconvinced, but towards something different, "I still don't believe you two are here to save the world."

"I didn't really sa-"

"I WILL EXPOSE YOU!" Dib pointed accusingly, much to the annoyance of most of the others.

"I've only been here for five minutes and I already hate everyone," Max grumbled to no-one in particular.

In the middle of all the negativity, another boat arrived on the dock. On it stood a young man looking like he was in his early twenties, wearing a long white trench coat lined with purple with spiked shoulders. Concealed beneath the coat, was a white plunging shirt. To compliment his outfit, he wore grey pants and white boots.

"Hey lads! I'm Jack and I'm gonna win this lil' comp of yours!" the newcomer boasted in an English accent.

"You speak strangely," Peridot commented.

"He sound British," Nate added.

Chris nodded to Nate's response, "You are correct. He's from a faraway place called Great Britain, according to his application. Also, his hobbies include playing card games on motorcycles. Be gentle on him everyone!"

"I won't!" Max proudly exclaimed, "He sounds like a loser."

"You may want to refrain from insulting your potential teammates," Chris advised, "If you don't want to be the first to be sent home."

"Thank god then! I want to be off this [BLEEP]ing island."

"Not right now mind you," Chris butted in, "Probably tomorrow... hopefully."

The next boat that arrived included a sentient gumball machine, pinkish purplish balls filling his glass head. He walked off the boat casually and smiled.

"Hey, welcome to Total Drama Island, Benson," Chris said welcoming him, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty great actually," Benson replied, with a smile, "I'm happy that I got chosen to be a part of this and I feel like I could make my park proud."

"A bit corny but whatever," Chris shrugged, pointing Benson towards the others, "Eleven campers down, eleven left to go. Let's meet our next camper!"

The next boat was evidently fancier than any of the previous boats. Unlike the others, this boat looked brand new and it carried one passenger. A small and young blond-haired girl in a princess costume, looking no more than six years old, could be seen at the dock of the boat, checking herself in the handheld mirror. As soon as it reached the deck, the horn went off on the boat, almost blowing everyone off the dock due to the extremely high volume of the tool.

As most of the campers were visibly shaking from the impact it had on them, the girl walked out, elegantly and unfazed from the noise.

"And here we have..." Chris stumbled, "Leni? Hey, I thought you said you were sixteen!"

"No," the girl responded, "That's my older sister. I choose to play on behalf of her."

"That's weird," Chris said honestly, "But also interesting. What's your name then?"

"Lola," she answered, "Lola Loud."

Lola turned to the other campers, "and all of you better start packing because I'm going to win!"

"As if," retorted Dib, "You look like you're from kindergarten! I'd doubt you'd last long."

"You'll be the first out if you keep that up!" Lola warned, showing evil intention in her eyes.

"We'll see about that," Dib smugly crossed his arms. As he said this, another boat came to a standstill and a yellow two-tailed fox exited this time. The fox hesitated for a second before he ran onto the dock with a cheery look on his face and shook Chris McLean's hand rapidly.

"Miles, welcome!" Chris greeted as Tails dropped his luggage to meet him,

"It's Tails but thanks!" the excited fox corrected with enthusiasm in his voice, "I still can't believe I was chosen! The chances of my application being chosen are immensely low."

"And you still got picked," Chris added, "Why don't you meet your fellow campers."

"Sure thing Chris!"

Tails grabbed his luggage and walked over to the rest of his camp mates, some seemingly friendlier than others.

"Hey guys!" Tails greeted the others. Most of those present on the deck acknowledged him but one stood out to him. And it wasn't the bear.

"Hey," a certain orange pegasi extended her hoof, a confident smile on her face, "I'm Scootaloo!"

Tails shook her hoof, "Hi, nice to meet you."

While they were talking to each other, another boat went and came racing in, faster than any boat should be able to go. Luckily, and amazingly, it didn't crash, instantly stopping, sending the contestant flying over above the other campers and into the cold water. Tails and some others helped the person up, jumping onto the dock, all soaked. From everyone's first impression, he looked like an energetic male teen with a white goofy hat.

"That... Was... Awesome!" the boy shouted from the top of his lungs. Chris chuckled.

"Finn... honestly can't wait to see you make things epic here at camp," Chris told him sincerely, "You're going to have a great time!"

"Can I ask one question?" Finn asked, Chris nodding in response, "I thought I was the only human... or was anyways. Honestly, I don't remember signing up to this."

"That's a good question for another time," Chris McLean simply responded, while imitating famous actor, Lupita Nyong'o, who most of the campers don't know who she is, "Seriously, none of you got that reference?"

The campers shook their heads in response.

"It's from the newest Star Wars!"

"What's Star Wars?"

"To answer your question orange pony," Max explained, "It was a great film that sold out to some fucking evil corporate company called Disney. All the new movies suck shit."

"I watched it with my brother and it was amazing!" Mabel protested, "You take that back!"

"So are you going to answer my question?"

Oh boy, another boat came by! Man, I'm struggling to write in twenty-two different ways to say how a boat arrived here.

"Alright, our next contestant is a mad scientist and inventor who originally hails from Texas but now lives underwater in a glass dome. In addition, she's a fan of extreme sports and karate so you're all probably going to lose against her. Give it up for Sandy Cheeks."

The boat landed and out came a small squirrel wearing a purple bra and skirt. She placed her luggage amongst everyone else's.

"Howdy y'all!" Sandy welcomed, "Even though it's just a 'lil competition, I'm sure we can all have fun in the process."

Half of the campers agreed with this statement.

"We're getting down to our last few contestants!" Chris said as yet another boat arrived at the dock, "Here's Star Butterfly!"

"OMG, I'm finally here!" Star replied, while exiting the boat excitedly, eager to meet everyone, "I can't wait to make new friends with everyone!"

"She seems friendly enough," Luke Cage commented.

"Well here comes someone who isn't as friendly enough! Hailing as a member of Britain's own anti-terrorism service, Delta Red, it's Cammy!" Chris introduced. The next camper that arrived by boat was a skinny but muscular middle age woman wearing a green leotard and a red beret. On her exposed legs, were stripes painted with green. However, her most noticeable feature was the scar that was visible from her left cheek.

"Welcome Cammy to Total Drama Island!"

"Thank you Chris, but I overheard you saying I'm not so friendly," Cammy frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"We had a bunch of our interns did a detailed analysis on all of you and they found you to be in the Top 5 scary contestants. So yeah, there's that," explained Chris.

Cammy shrugged, with an English accent, "Whatever. That's not going to stop me from winning."

Jack leaned towards Benson, and whispered, "I don't know where your ears are but I like her already."

"That's because she's British just like you," the gumball machine deadpanned back.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just jealous," Jack remarked, "My card games are going to lead me into getting her heart! With determin-"

"I can hear you," Cammy suddenly interrupted, "And I won't let anyone get in the way. Including you mister."

"It was worth a try."

"Alright, well, that was... interesting, to say the least. But now it's time to introduce our next contestant. Please welcome, Yellow Guy!"

"Is that seriously his name?" Nate asked, shocked, "He has to have had another name."

"Yeah," Peridot said sarcastically, "That name is _so_ _creative_ ,"

"People around him usually call him Manny," Chris added, "So just say that instead if that bothers you."

The boat came soaring up to the dock and dropped the next male contestant off. His blank eyes punctured everyone's nerves, except Max and Peridot.

Yellow Guy was no means a normal person. He was essentially a human puppet, with yellow skin presumably made of felt and a big round nose coloured orange. He wore blue dungarees and had blue hair. What was made unsettling is his near blank expression and almost no apparent sense of emotion.

"Welcome, welcome, Yellow Guy! How does it feel to be here?" Chris asked.

"I'm scared," came the response, without him blinking a single time.

"We all have that mutual feeling," Chris admitted with his trademark smile, "Now; we still have four more contestants to introduce."

The next to arrive made a particular camper disappointed. He was a tall blue jay with black legs and a long beak. He wasn't intimidating or wimpy on first impressions but he did have a relation with one of the campers.

"Mordecai," the host said, trying not to laugh, "I have a feeling that you haven't escaped your boss."

He walked over to Benson, uttered a timid hi, before standing at the edge of the group, away from Benson.

"I did not sign up for this," Benson stated under his breath, just loud enough for some of his competitors to hear it and to nod in agreement.

"Remember that you don't have to listen to Benson," Chris reminded Mordecai, "Only one can win this so feel free to backstab him later on."

"I'm 99% sure that would get me fired."

Chris shrugged, "It's your choice, not mine."

The next boat pulled up, revealing its next contestant; a black-haired woman wearing a dark grey uniform that looked like it belonged to a top-level academic university of some sort. While most remained completely neutral on her appearance, only seeing her as another camper in their way of the prize money, some warier players had an uneasy feeling being around her, as if there was more to her.

"Cinder!" Chris called.

Cinder came down the boat boldly and elegantly. She turned and walked over to the other campers, formulating a few thoughts inside her brain in the process while taking quick glances at them.

"Aren't you going to greet us?" Peridot rudely asked.

"Sorry, my bad," the woman in question apologized, even though her tone was hiding her true feelings, "I'm Cinder Fall. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Cinder offered a handshake towards Peridot which she refused, "I'm Peridot but it's not a pleasure,"

"To each to their own."

A boat that's coloured with rainbows pulls into the dock, a light breeze blowing through the other contestants due to the speed it was travelling.

"We're getting down to our last two campers of this season! Our lucky second-last is Rainbow Dash!"

" _The_ Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked, her eyes and ears perking up and her levels of excitement clearly exceeding off the charts.

"Yes, although we found her in a magical mirror," Chris mentioned, "So she's probably messed up in more ways than one."

"Hey, I heard that!"

A light-blue skinned teenage girl walked towards Chris, slightly annoyed at his comment, "I may have come from some alternative universe, or whatever anyone calls it, but I am not messed up!"

"Jeez Dashie," Chris put his hands up, "I was only joking."

"Please don't call me that," Rainbow requested, walking towards the other twenty campers Chris already introduced. Scootaloo looked at her in awe.

"Wow, you're really the human version of Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo smiled, barely keeping her excitement, "Rainbow Dash told me how Twilight entered your dimension! You must be so cool!"

"You bet I am squirt," Rainbow Dash grinned, "But it doesn't mean I won't go easy on you. No hard feelings."

Scootaloo nodded, "I know, I want to win as much as you do!"

Chris coughed eager to introduce the last camper.

The final boat pulled up while the two girls were still talking, and another teenage girl stepped out. However, unlike Rainbow Dash, she was a little bit unremarkable in terms of appearance, with blue eyes and dark blue hair.

"Here we have our final competitor," Chris finally said, "Marinette! She's a teenage girl who loves fashion and it totally not hiding any secrets or anything!"

"Did you really have to introduce me like that?" Marinette irked, eyes pointed upwards in annoyance.

"Not really, but it sure was fun!" Chris admitted, "Besides, now that we introduced everyone, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone, on the end of the dock!"

Chris motioned his hand towards it, allowing the 22 unique campers to the area. While they were walking, he got on the bow on the ship and took out his camera.

The campers split themselves into three loose rows. At the very middle of the group, stood Luke Cage, easily the biggest competitor, standing confidently, posing by swinging his bear arms around the two people around him. Those two were Luke, who was leaning towards Grizzly's left but still subtly smiling and Cammy, standing proudly and smiling at the camera, despite Grizzly's arm. On top of Grizzly on the third row, were two boys, Nate and Yellow Guy to be precise, using Grizzly's back to be seen, waving with one hand and using the other to support themselves.

Meanwhile at the bottom row, Chris could see Scootaloo, Star and Lola in the middle, most of them sitting down but still providing an entertaining pose for the upcoming photo. While Scootaloo and Star were kneeling in the middle, it was Lola who stood out, standing up (but still being shorter than most due to her age) and providing a big smile with her mouth open, clearly showing her missing front two teeth.

In the bottom left corner, was Max crossing his arms with a frown and Tails casually standing there, giving a simple wave. Over at the bottom right corner, were Mabel and Dib standing like it was school photo day, trying their best to look as normal or as best as they can. What does it matter to them?

On the left side of the middle row was an enthusiastic Sandy, followed by a smirk from both Finn and Rainbow Dash. On the right side of the middle row, towards the water, were two of the gems, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, the former with her hands on her hips, smirking at a distance and the latter just staring idly somewhere else, daydreaming with a neutral expression. In-between the two was Benson who decided on a simple smile and putting one hand up for a gentle wave.

The last four campers, obviously some of the taller campers, stood near the sides of the back row. Over on the left were Marinette and Mordecai, who decided together that they were going to put bunny ears on each other, using their index and middle finger. The last two, Cinder and Jack were almost the same in how they approached the photo, giving stern but otherwise non-threateningly looks on their face, taking the photo very seriously.

"Okay," Chris called out, holding his camera, "One, two, three-"

 _*light click noise*_

"Oops, okay, forgot the lens cap!" Chris said, removing the object from the lens, "Okay, hold that pose!"

Most of the campers kept their original poses when Chris counted again, "One, tw- oh, no wait, card's full!"

"Just take the fucking photo!" Max blurted out.

"Got it!" Chris ignored Max, deleting some un-important photos from the camera, "Everyone say _Wawanakwa_!"

"Wawanakwa!"

Almost immediately, the dock collapsed from the weight of their campers, which resulted in all of them plummeting into the cold water.

Chris, looking at the photos he'd taken of the campers being drenched in water, smiled, putting his camera away.

"Okay guys!" Chris called out to the campers, while signalling to his production crew to cut to a commercial break, "Dry off and meet at the campfire area in ten!"

* * *

The show continued with all 22 campers (and Chris, in front of them) gathered in a clearing near the dock of the island. In the clearing were a couple of tree logs that were clearly meant to be for sitting on. However, there was only enough for half of the campers. Around the clearing was the wilderness with trees, bushes and other miscellaneous creations from nature.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa," Chris explained, "Your home for the next seven weeks."

The main camera then zoomed into the host's face, "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition and maybe even your friends. You dig?"

Marinette looked at Cinder with uncertainty, before receiving an evil glare from her, causing her to look and back away a little.

Chris continued, "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off, will win $100,000! Any questions?"

Nate was the first camper to raise his hand up, "Um... what will the sleeping arrangements be?

"Good question Keita!"

"It's Nate!"

Chris ignored him, "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

Scootaloo was the first camper to put his hand (or rather hoof) up, "Where will we sleep? Because I would love a bed next to Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash subtly smirked, folding her arms to make herself look cool.

"That's not how it works around here," Chris answered, "We hand-picked everything from cabins, food and teams!"

"Teams?"

Chris silently laughed to himself, "Right, I forgot to mention one important detail. We're going to split you into two teams, if I call your name out, go stand over there."

Chris drew out a paper and read the first half of names:

" **Yellow Guy,**

 **Keita,"**

" _For the last time, it's Nate!"_

"Just call him Nate!" Dib angrily pleaded.

"Hey, I'm just reading off this list!" Chris defended himself before moving on.

" **Mabel,**

 **Cinder,**

 **Benson,**

 **Star,**

 **Finn,**

 **Scootaloo,**

 **Max,**

 **Tails**

 **And Sandy!"**

The eleven campers did so, looking at each other nervously.

"From this moment on, you are officially known as... The Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced as he tossed the team a green banner with a silhouette of a gopher in the middle.

"Sweet!" Star cheered very excitedly, "I'm a Gopher!"

Most of the members on the team were evidently happy with their teammates, except for one.

"Wait!" Scootaloo called out to Chris, "What about Rainbow Dash?"

"Sorry but the teams are already decided," Chris replied back, "You should be happy. You were the first eleven campers to be chosen by me specifically."

"Excuse me?" Mordecai interrupted Chris, "But does that mean we weren't chosen?"

"Not entirely," Chris admitted, "We put all the applications in a hat and drew out the first eleven because we were too lazy. And those eleven I mentioned, please go over here."

Chris started reading the second list of names on his paper.

" **Cammy,**

 **Peridot,**

 **Jack,**

 **Lapis,**

 **Marinette,**

 **Mordecai,**

 **Lola,**

 **Grizzly,"**

"That's me!"

"Yeah, we know," Chris deadpanned. He resumed.

" **Luke**

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **And Dib!"**

The eleven walked slowly towards where Chris was pointing, only to be prodded to be faster, "Move, move, move!"

A few seconds later, all the campers were divided into their two respective teams.

"You guys will be officially be known as... The Killer Bass!"

"Cool," Rainbow Dash exclaimed, grabbing the red banner that depicted an angry looking bass fish, "Now that's a wicked banner!"

"Alright campers," Chris began, his camera crew now focusing on the host, "You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

The show cut over to Chris, in an outhouse that looked like it hasn't been cleaned for a while, "You will also be able to share your inner-most thoughts on tape, with video diaries anytime you want."

Chris pointed his thumb backwards, "Let the audience know what you're really thinking. Or, just get something off your chest!"

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

"Oh my gosh," Grizzly stared at the camera in both excitement and nervousness, "I'm going to be so famous after this whole show! Imagine how many people are watching this! I tried being Internet famous once with my brothers but that didn't work the way we planned! But now I'm on television! Shoutouts to my bros Panda and Ice Bear! I'm going to win the hundred thousand for you!"

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

"Hey, Mordecai here," the blue jay introduced himself, "I'm stoked to be here but I wanted to be away from my stupid boss."

He paused for a bit before realization hits him, "You're not put this on television right?"

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

"This is stupid," said Max simply.

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

The footage shows Sandy looking at the camera with concern, "Is this thing on? I actually need to take a dump now!"

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

"Alright," Chris said, the show now focusing back on him, "Any more questions?"

"Are there going to be any chaperones around here?" Benson the gumball machine asked the host, "Some of them are less than ten years old."

"You're a park manager," Chris noted, looking at Benson directly, "Not to mention we also have a bunch of campers with previous experience serving in police work, as well as one of your employees."

Chris smiled, "So other than myself and the camera crew, the only supervision you're getting is yourselves."

"Cool," he continued, "Let's find your cabins."

Chris guided the campers to the two housing structures behind them, each on opposite sides of each other.

"Gophers, you're on the east cabin. Bass, you're in the west." Chris told them, pointing each team in their separate cabins, "You've got half an hour to unpack and meet me at the main lodge."

The host looked at his watch, "Starting... now!"

* * *

The female campers from the Screaming Gophers were now inside their own cabin, looking at the interior design of their sleeping arrangements.

"Bunk beds! Is he for real?" Cinder rhetorically asked in disgust.

"What's wrong with that?" Sandy questioned, "Do you have some problem with that?"

"Besides, it's not so bad!" Mabel defended, "I personally think they're awesome! Last summer, me and my brother had to sleep in the same room when we went to Gravity Falls to stay with our great grunkle Stan! It would've been really cool if we had bunk beds."

"It can be one giant sleepover!" Star exclaimed, "Except it's every night!"

"This is going to be so fun! It's just like last summer! Only with more fun! We can have pillow fights, crush on boys, watch romantic movies..." Mabel went on, with Star squealing.

"Sorry but that sounds a bit too... girly for me," Scootaloo stated her opinion, before walking out of the cabin, "I'm going to see what's Rainbow Dash is up to! Bye girls!"

"I too will be leaving," Cinder announced more formally, walking away from the three females still inside.

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

"So far, I already know that I'm not going to enjoy my team members in this competition," Cinder said honestly, "The amount of friendship they have with each other already makes me want to vomit."

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

Meanwhile in the Killer Bass's cabin, the girls were all meeting and discussing about who is sleeping where.

"Since I'm the youngest, I should have the top bed of that bunk!" Lola demanded, pointing to her sleeping area she claimed. She climbed onto of the bunk beds and unpacked her bags.

"No-one was really arguing with you, Lola," Marinette pointed out, unpacking her own things, "So, should we introduce ourselves more properly?"

"Yeah," said the green camper, grabbing Lapis towards her, "I'm Peridot and this is Lapis! We used to try and destroy the other gems that lived on Earth."

" _Used to_ ," Lapis emphasised.

"I'm Cammy and I used to be an agent, investigating and stopping some terrorist activities. Although I did have a darker history that I only vaguely remember." Cammy stopping speaking in a serious tone, returning back to her normal voice, "But that's in the past. We're all in this together now as a team."

"True," Peridot spoke again, "We shouldn't communicate with our enemies unless it's to exploit their weaknesses!"

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

"I already like how this Peridot is thinking," Lola cackled evily.

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

Scootaloo opened the door quietly just a little and carefully looked into the cabin to take a look at her idol.

"Hey Scoots,"

Darn it.

"H-hey Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo admitted defeat.

"Look squirt," Rainbow looked at her in the eyes with compassion, "We're on opposite teams so we can't talk each other. We still cool right?"

"Right," Scootaloo confirmed, with rejection, "I understand."

Moments after the orange filly left, Rainbow felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Who was that?" Peridot asked.

"Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash answered,, "Just one of the many people that are fans of me. My friend Twilight back home told me she the head of my own fan-club in her own universe."

Peridot blinked in confusion, "I'll explain later."

* * *

"So what do you think about this place?" Benson inquired.

"Not exactly what I was expecting," Tails noted the bunk beds, "But nice regardless."

"Yeah, it reminds me of the tree-house me and Jake live in," Finn added, "Simple but comfy."

"Who is Jake?" asked Nate, as he was unpacking and pulling out his Nintendo 3DS.

"My best bud," the energetic boy answered, "We live in this awesome tree fort near the Candy Kingdom."

"Sounds like a tasty place," Nate licked his lips.

Finn shot him a dirty look, "It does but I do have to protect its citizens under Princess Bubblegum's rule.

"And these people," Nate continued, not quite believing his story, "They're made of candy?"

"Yep!" Finn replied, "And usually, once a week, some evil creature tries to destroy the kingdom and I have to help defend it."

"Right..."

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

"I'm questioning wherever Finn is actually a honourable adventurer who lives near a kingdom that's made out of candy or if he's making all this up and has a wild imagination," Nate honestly comments, "Obviously, I would chalk it up towards the latter but since I'm living with a two tailed fox, a puppet and a talking gumball machine, I'm leaning towards the former option."

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

"I just think this is all a waste of time!" Max whined, "I didn't want to be stuck in some crummy old summer camp again."

"In my opinion, this could be an amazing experience," Nate grinned, "Even if only one of us wins that hundred thousand, it's going to pretty fun around here."

"I doubt it," the scruffy pre-teen replied simply.

* * *

Over in the other cabin, one of the campers was feeling out of place compared to everyone.

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

"I know I should be exposing Zim as an Irken," Dib started out, not bothering to explain who _Zim_ is, "But I really needed a break from him. Everyone back home is dumb as a pile of pebbles. Wait. This is probably going to get broadcast."

Dib paused for a second before shrugging indifferently, "It's not like anyone from home is going to have an attention span big enough to remember this... of course other than that alien Zim!"

"That said, I really wanted to be on this show for two reasons. Okay, maybe one and a half. My obvious reason is because I believe I have the intelligence to outlast everyone else in the competition. If everyone is as dumb as everyone back home, I'll easily grab that hundred thousand and be on my merry way. However, if there's at least one person that's just as smart as me, maybe I can team up with them for a while. An alliance maybe?"

"Still, I feel out of place in this team, just like home."

 ***BBBBZZZTTTTT***

Even though it took them a few more seconds to open their door than all the other cabins, the boys over at the Killer Bass were still satisfied.

"This is our home now," Mordecai stated, unpacking his things, "So who wants to place dibs on a bed?"

"I'll take a whole bed to myself!" Grizzly volunteered.

"I'm okay with any bed," Luke admitted, "As long as I can have the bottom."

"Can Jack take the bottom too?" Dib asked, "Because I'm not taking any chance of dying from the top layer collapsing."

"Sure," Mordecai agreed, "You'll go on top of Luke while Jack and myself take the remaining bunk bed."

"Who's taking the top?" Jack asked in a British accent.

"I will," the blue jay answered, grabbing out his portable video game system, "I'm more comfortable sleeping at the top."

"So then, do the doors lock themselves?" Dib inquired curiously, "Or are we handed keys?"

Jack responded, "I don't rea-"

A loud scream was heard from the other cabin, sending an automatic response to check on them.

* * *

Some of the campers barged into the girls' cabin room to figure out the commotion.

"Oh my god, a cockroach," Mabel screamed, cowering on a small stool, as the small brown cockroach crawled around on the floor, "Please kill it!"

"Wow, really?" Max rolled his eyes, walking away from the cabin.

Some of the other campers like Rainbow Dash tried to squish it with her foot but ultimately, it was Luke who killed the poor insect, punching the ground with his bare fists, getting cockroach blood on his knuckles and damaging the floor a little.

"Killed it."

"Couldn't you have used your foot?" an annoyed Dib questioned him.

Luke shrugged, "Meh, doesn't matter."

"Shouldn't we be at the main lodge by now?" Tails asked his surrounding campers, "Instead of just standing here?"

"Good point."

* * *

The scene transitioned away to the main lodge area where the campers were lined up, in front of what looked like a window that overlooks the kitchen. Inside that window was a black man with a chef's hat and a chef's apron. Inside the main lodge, were two big tables for eating, fulfilling another purpose as a cafeteria.

"Listen up!" the Chef demanded, "I serve three times a day and you'll eat three times a day!"

The man quickly turned towards Mordecai and glared at him.

"Grab your tray, get the food and sit your butts down now!" he screamed, frightening most of the other campers.

"What will we be eating today?" Grizzly innocently asked, "Because being famous is really hard and my stomach's getting hungry."

"Yeah," Mordecai added, "I really hope we get some chicken wings or something."

"You'll be getting a load of SHUT THE HECK UP!" Chef responded back in a harshly manner, putting some mystery meat wedged between two burger buns as well as a white porridge-like substance in a bowl and a glass of water on the side of their trays, "Now SIT DOWN!"

The two campers quickly retreated back, quickly sitting down on one of the tables.

"That guy really needs to relax," Marinette conversed with Rainbow Dash.

"What was that?" the man barked, a couple of centimetres away from the French girl's face, "Come closer, white girl. I didn't hear you!"

"Um, I didn't really say anything important," Marinette backed down, swiftly grabbing her tray and leaving.

"I'm sure you didn't," Chef said before pointing at Rainbow Dash, "You, with the blue skin. Give me your plate,"

The girl walked up, and handed him her plate, preparing to have her food. Chef grabbed her meal from the kitchen and doled it out to her. However, the athlete didn't look too impressed.

"What's in this stuff?" Rainbow Dash poked her brown meat, "Garbage?"

No response.

"Can't we just order a pizza or something? There's no way I'm eating that!"

A nearby fly buzzed around Chef and within a split second, Chef grabbed the fly and squashed it immediately while keeping a straight and angry face.

"Okay then, brown slop it is," Rainbow Dash forced a smile as she grabbed her tray and walked out.

Over at the Bass table, one of the youngest team members spots something odd.

"Hey," Dib noticed the two gems having nothing in front of them, "Why aren't you two eating?"

Lapis looked up, "As gems, we don't have to eat or sleep at all. I mean, we still can."

"But I can tell you with certainty that I will not be eating his disgusting food for the entire competition."

"Interesting..." Dib noted, returning back to his plate, "So you're aliens?"

Lapis was about to hesitate when Peridot deadpanned a simple "Yes".

"Are you in any affiliations with the Irken empire?"

"What's the Irken empire?"

Dib opened his mouth to explain, only to be overshadowed by Chris, who had just entered the area through the front door.

"Welcome to the main lodge. I'm here to announce that your next challenge begins in one hour!"

Chris left the lodge, pointing his index finger up to indicate the time they had to prepare.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Nate asked his team mates.

"It's the first challenge," Max voiced his opinion, "They're obviously going to make it easy."

* * *

 **One hour later...**

"Fuck you Chris," Max blurted out in a swimsuit as he stood on a highest cliff on the island and stared down into the ocean below.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, finally finished the first chapter. This took a lot longer than I anticipated and it was mainly because of university homework and researching some of your suggested characters by either watching the show or/and reading their wiki/tv tropes page. I particularly had trouble with the Steven Universe characters, especially Peridot and Lapis and I can say that one of them did go far in my simulator although I won't say who.

For the first eliminations, I may have to flanderize two or three characters to make sure the eliminations go the way the simulator had intended. I'd like to use this space to remind everyone now that I did not come up with the elimination order (because if I did, I would have the first eliminated camper in the first chapter make it past the merge), as I see it as some sort of experiment to see who if I can write a plot based on BrantSteele's elimination order. Speaking about the elimination order, I'll say this. Some of my favourite characters don't make it past the merge and some of the characters I don't like make it to the Final 10.

I will be providing screencaps of the simulator using Image Gur or whatever they call it. For the simulation image, just go to Imgur then add in 22oQKG7. That is a capital Q by the way.

Now, let's move onto future chapters and mini-series. I know that some of you read this because of the character interactions rather than them competing against each other so I'll be creating a spin-off fanfiction that is completely just one-shots of the campers/contestants just doing their shenanigans. In the canon show, the Total Drama campers usually have a free day or two between challenges so that will be reflected in the spin-off.

Also, in response to dash master 48, just Pm me about it but I do clarify that it will not affect the elimination order in any way. That's already locked in.

Concluding this note, I know it's a long author's note but I will try to write a little bit per day since I strive to aim for quality but don't expect a chapter each week or something. Make it more a month (although the upcoming mini-series will likely have a one-shot per week). Thanks for reading all this.


End file.
